0X999 stories
by Five-Princess
Summary: Their meeting, their life and their child was all in danger for her cancered heart. All Monty(0)XAngi(999) stories: S.T.A.R.T., V.I.D.E.O. and H.E.A.R.T.


All the 0X999 stories! Please comment and like!

Operation S.T.A.R.T

Something True About Rare Treasures ( Not sure how to write)

Created by Gagajolie123 (Deviantart)  
Five-Princess (Fanfiction)

A big fight.

All started when two parents of Nigel fighted. The dad started. The mother just yarns at him. Nigel felt like it was his fault. - Why didn't I lisent my mom again ? Said the short red hair woman. - Because she looks just like you ! yarn louder the man with only few brown hair. - Could you just stop ! - Well, escuse me, but I know better that you miss. - You better shut up ! - Its not you who gonna told me what to do. I'm so... so.. Sick of you ! I Hate you Angelina. The woman gives up the fight. She went to her room. A younger man opens the door with his cute sad face. - Did I did something wrong mom ? Said Nigel. - No you didn't... I did something wrong. Don't blame yourself sweety. - Yeah but... I talked bout the Kids Next Door and you guys started to fight. - Don't worry. It was like this all the week. - Do you gonna... divorce ? Nigel said with tears in his face. His mother get up of her red and blakc bed and hugs him hard. - Sweety, mommy will maybe divorce with your dad but... remember that I'm still your mom. I'll never let you go. - Thanks mom. The girl let her son go. He stopped before reaching the white door and looks at her beautiful mommy. - Mommy. How did you met dad ? - I... cannot tell you. The kid went away.

Flashback

The start

- Sorry. said a asian boy. - Its ok. I'm Amy. You ? - Lee and he is Johnny. The asian boy continue pointing his aussie friend. - Admet he is cute Angie. Angie ? - Hi... - Get out of there ! She screamed when her girl friend was behind her. An other girl came closer. Its the mother of numbuh 5. - Hey guys. - Hey... said the blond boy. - We all gonna dance into the sea, all I want is you oh my cherie ! sings the asian male. They all looked Lee wierd. - Let's forgive this. We have a traning in the KND base. You know where the heck is it ? asked Amy. - We going there too. said Monty that poped out from nowhere. The eyes of the short hair lady crashed into his. - Hey. I'm Monty Uno. He said during her and his blushing. - I'm... A... She tried to speak. The mother of numbuh 5 cut her. - She is Angelina but if you call her tomato hair Amy and Mikaela, the ''Cherie'' or me we both gonna hit your kiddy faces. Capiche ? - Capiche ? They all said. - Either way, I don't have time to play. We need to go to the KND base. Come with me guys !

When The magic began

Arrived to the base, the 6 kids went inside their rooms. - I classified you by you preference. Mikaela, your Numbuh 5. Johnny, your Numbuh 4. Amy, your Numbuh 3. Numbuh 2 is Lee and... Angelina is Numbuh 1. Angelina raised her hand. - Yes Numbuh 1. - Your Numbuh what ? - Zero. Everyone was placing their thing in they new bedroom. Numbuh 5 helped Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 was bugging Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 0 was talking with Numbuh 1. - So, your from where ? Asked the leader. - Me ? Hum... I'm from UK. - Me too ! - No way ! - I'm from London. - No ! Me too! My mommy bring me here for her job. - Oh... Hum. Me too. Said the british with a liar voice. - You don't look sure. - Hum... - Monty ? - Ok. My dad is a super villan and my brother is with him. It been two years than I'm here. - Thanks ! - Why. - To tell me the truth. Maybe sometime it hurt but at least, it's not fake. The boy smiled to the girl. - Your pretty. She smiled. He hitted his head to show the sign that it wasn't what he wanted to say. - I'm so sorry. I... didn't mean it. I mean hum... your pretty but... - Your a funny kid ! Cut Angelina. She came closer and hug him. - Angie... He said with a blushed face.

After a long time

After one year in the KND, Angelina and Monty been best friend. Numbuh 3 date Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 an other blond girl. The hair of Angie are long in that moment. - Ok guys, we have a new mission today. We need to go stop father ( That is grandfather today) and stool a machine from the delighful child ( Father today). - Ok boss. Said the crew. Arrived in the battlefield, all the KND goes in position - 5 -4 -3 -2 -1 - and 0 ! Said each kid in order. - KND BATTLE STATION ! Said Monty. They start fighing. Numbuh 4 runned to Benedict to hit him hard. During this, all the girls exept Angelina went to Father. The one that didn't went to father went into a house searching for something. - WHAT ARE YOU DOING ! Screamed the leader. After finding the bubble gums for a gun, she runned again on the direction of Monty. The boy in question saw the machine pointing the girl. The famous machine was made to transform kids into old persons. - ANGIE ! BEHIND YOU ! - What ? She said before turned around and saw a laser that transform herself into an ungly old woman. Monty, at his turn, runned and hit his own brother. After beating him, he joins Angie. - Good job boss. We win the battle. Said Numbuh 2. - Numbuh 5 gonna calls a doctor for Angie. said the french girl. - Gosh... whispered the boss.

A big problem

- Angie ? - Monty ? - Are you ok ? - My head... they both say to each other. - Hum Angie I... Said the boy. The girl get up of her hospital bed and looked herself in the circle mirror. She was normal but her long hair disapear. - My... my... my hair ! - I'm so sorry. Its my fault ! - No isn't ! She said by hugging her friend. - I still have hair at least they are just short.

The stars in your blue eyes

Later at night, the short hair girl was looking the beautiful shinny white star floating the dark sky alone with her own self. An hour later, she hearded someone entering in her room. - Hey Angie. Said Numbuh 0. - Oh.. Hi Monty. You look good tonight. - Thanks, do you need a friend ? - No, but if you wanna stay your welcome. - Hum Angie... ? - Yes ? The girl turned around to look at him. - I... hum... I... * grasp* - Monty ? Are you okay ? You look stressed. His lips, his hands, his legs, all were shaking weakly. - I... I...! Monty start blushing hard. - I... see stars in your eyes. - Really ?  
- Yeah. They looked each other and Lee poped in the room. - Hey guys... WHAT ? - GET OUT ! The couple said at the same time. Lee cames closer. - So... it will not disturb if before I do THIS ! Said Lee before collided the face of Monty and Angie together. They were kissing. Lee let them alone. He remove his two hands of the two heads. - BYE ! He said. - I... I'm so sorry for this ! If he come back I will kill him promis. - Stop saying things you will never do. She said by crying. - Don't cry for this. - Even if it joy ? - What ? You cry of joy for this ? - Monty... I love you. - YOU LOVE ME !? - Yes. You will maybe be dead if I didn't give you the bubble gums for you gun. - That is why you went inside this house. - Yes. And if I did this is for first give you munissions but for make sure that you can hide. The gun was suppost to get you. I saved you. - Angie... you know hum... I love you too. - Really ? - Hum yes. That what I was trying to say when we met, when we were in the mission, at the hospital and about... five minutes earlier here. The girl jumped in his arms. Angelina kisses him on the lips before felled down the bed. - Are you ok ? - Yeah.

End of flashback

I'm sorry

Monty opens the bedroom's door. - Hey. Said the dad of Nigel. - Don't tell me that we are gonna stop this here. Said his wife. - I got a suprise for you. - What is it ? - Come. She get up and follow him. When they were in the living room, Anie opens her eyes and saw the bubble gum gun of Monty. - Where did you found it ? said the girl. - In Nigel's room. They looked each other. - I'm sorry. I didn't want to... make you mad like this. Said Monty. - Its ok. I love you. The man get up and kissed Angelina. Its the first time they had a querel. Its the last time they will have one.

THE END !

Note of me : HEY ! Tell me if there is something wrong. I just love this cute couple. This is a story for my BFF and I hope ya like it sistah ! Please go read my other stories and/or comment. I NEED YOUR SUPPORT !

- Gabby -  
Operation V.I.D.E.O

Video Itentified Different Element Of a relation

Created by Gagajolie123 (Deviantart)  
Five-Princess (Fanfiction)

Message : This is what happen't after S.T.A.R.T. Inspired of the song ''Sans Mot'' from All Stars (Mixmania 3). Please give me your truth opignion (Exept the errors in the text). -

After the big fight of the parents of Nigel and the cute night they passed (without Nigel), Angelina didn't felt tired. The mother get up of the same day she cried all the day and went downstairs. She sitted on the couch and saw two thing. One, the gun of Nigel and two, a video. She picked the black thing and looked on the top of it to see what it was. Nothing was written. She putted the video in the VCR.

Never !

Herself with Monty. They were playing chest and he was winning. - I'm gonna win ! He sreamed beeing sure that all his crew heard this. - No way Uno ! Its not fair ! - Why ? You don't know how to play ? - No... - What ? Why didn't you tell me ? - Cause I was scared that you will call me stupid. - Never... - Really ? - MIKI IS FILMING HERE ! Said Mikaela with her dark blue camera. - HEY ! Said Numbuh 0 before getting up and running to Numbuh 5's mom.

The old Lizzie

Continuing the video, she can saw Stacy. Stacy is the ex-girlfriend of Monty. In that moment, they were together. She was in his room with him and they were talking about Angie. - Why are you with THIS when you can be only with me ! - She is my best friend. - Its just a dumb ! - What did she did to you ? - I don't know. She just look wierd. Monty get up of his bed and look at his not-longer-girlfriend. - Sorry Stacy but its me with her or no one. - No one ! Said the blond girl and went away. - Monty ? Said Numbuh 1 or by her name Angelina. - Angie... ? - You really did this ? - ... and not only for me. I did it for you. - ... and my camera ? - Funny you are !

Winter Wonderland (Inspired of an other story in fanfiction)

They were both outside (it was after she said to Monty that she loves him ). The snow was all on them and it was the mother of Monty who was filming. - HEY ! Pick this Uno ! sream really loud Angelina few second before hitting Monty with a snowball. - YOU GONNA PAY FOR THIS ANGIE! said Monty before doing the same that his bestfriend. The thing is they don't want to ruin their friendship even if in both of them they wish goin there. - Stop please. - RAW ! YOU GIVE UP ! Angie ? Monty goes automaticly see his friend. She was laying down the snow. - Are you okay sweety ? said the cameragirl still filming. - I'm going to find something. continue the mother of Monty forgetting the camera on some snow. The other girl get up and looked at Monty. - Are you okay... Angie ? - I'm cold. - I'm sorry if I hit you on the face with this snowball. Monty put his two hands on the cheeks of her friend. - Wh...wha...what ar...e you d...d...doing ? whispered the lady by watching the brown eyes of Monty. - Are you still cold... sweety ? He said with a smile. She kissed him. The camera stopped filming there.

Pool Party Part 1

This time, the camera was on a chair. It was in actual Nigel's house but in that moment it was of the parents of Angie. They were gone in Vegas with brothers and sisters exept her. She is scared of travels. Numbuh 0, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 999 (999 is 1. She win a promotion from Numbuh 0) were inthe party. All exept 0 and 999 were inside putting their bikinies and shorts. - Cool sun hein ? - Yes its shinny like you. - Haha. - Hum... I dare you something. - What ? - I dare you to jump in the water... without your bikini. - Ew... Go first and I'll go next ! - Okay ! The stupid boy get up and remove his shorts before jumping in the cold summer water. - God... - Your turn. - No ! Come and get me ! He do like she said. He even put her up in the sky. -Monty!- I can't hear you ! - Okay ! Put me down... you win. He put her down. After, the lady removed her blue top and bottom. She looked at Monty who was totally hypnotised by her and she jumped leaving all pieces of clothes on an other chair. He jumped after. He picks her in a huge hug. - You're pretty naked. He whispered to her. She still remember how her kneeses became weak this day. Her head on his shoulder and her hands in his. All the other kids came outside and saw the couple naked. - Gosh... Said the two boys. - Aw... so cute ! Said the girls at the same freaking time. -Can you put your shorts Monty... at least. Said Lee. - I think I lost them. - OH NO ! They all said exept him and his girlfriend because it was her who hide them.

- What are you doing wake-up at 3 o'clock the morning ? Said Monty during he was behind his wife. He sit and she said : -Just watching this, you leave it on the coffee table. - Are you okay alone like this ? - Yes. - You're sure ? - MONTY ! - Okay... He said by leaving the room without notice that Nigel is behind the couch.

Pool Party Part 2

Everyone was in the pool (they found Monty's shorts lol) exept Monty and Angie. They were sitting on their chair close to an cherrytree. Each one had one hand in the other. - Angelina ? - Yes Monty ? - Hum... Why do you love me ? - Because ! - Because what ? I mean... I'm fat, I'm mister-know-it-all, I'm just ugly... - Monty... First, for me, you're not fat. Second, you're maybe mister something but I love you this was and three, you're the most beautiful guy I ever met. - You know that Johnny is behind us with a camera ? She looked behind and smile. - Let's just say he is not there... - Your pretty when you don't care 'bout people ! - So when I care I'm ugly ? - No ! You are always pretty ! - You too...

Nigel, tired of staying down, raise his head to see better the TV.

Sex Class (Idea from my bff)

First period of the day, science. They go at their class but Monty forgot to turn off his new birthday gift, a white camera with a USB key. - Today is sex class. Said Amy looking at Monty with a smile. - WHAAAAAT ? ARE YOU SERIOUS ! Screamed so loud the boy. - Yeah... maybe you could try after class for... do it ? - What ? No... N.E.V.E.R ! NEVER ! In the class room, the teacher explain a few thing ( cause they will do a project) and next putted a film. Angie came closer to Monty (lucky kid!) and smiled at him. During the movie that explain the reproduction (*evil laugh*), Angie looked at the kid on the left of her (Monty). She slowly slids her hand on his leg. The camera was on her face direction. Monty starts blushing and picks the hand of the sexy girl. - What are you doing ? He whispered so that make Angelina happier cause she love seeing him angry. - I'm joking with you... relax. She whispered close to his ear. She kissed him on the cheek to make him calmer. All the girls was looking at them. The boys was too hypnotized by the blond girl in the movie. Angie retries. She reput her hand at the same place and licked her lips evily. - Can I talk to you later ? He said after the class. - Monty... for what happen't...- I don't care about this !

Private date

- Hum... Angie ? Asked the british boy. - Yes Monty ? - Hum... my parents are gone to a party 'till tomorrow. You wanna sleep in my house ? - Ok but I need to go pick something before. - Okay... see you after school. - Okay ! After school, Monty saw his beautiful girlfriend coming with her white tee-shirt and her dark blue jeans. He helt his camera. - ANGIE ! - Monty ! New camera ? She said before kissing him faster than the light. Arriving at Monty's house, they removed their coats and shoes. Next, they went to the boy's room without forgetting the filming machine. - Angie... - Yes ? - I... - Monty ? Are you okay ? She said by going closer to hug him but felt on the top of him. - Gosh... I'm so sorry... *blush* Said the man. - -Stop this would you ? - What ? - Monty... I'm 19. Don't treat me like a kid like before. - Hum... You act wierd today! Said the boy just before the girl look at what she said. - Monty... Sorry. I... don't know what going on with me. They looked each other and rub their nose by the gravity. - Angie... I love you. - I do too Monty... I'll always do... you're suppost to know this. - I know... You're so... - Sh... She whispered and putted her finger on his lips to make him silence. They both felt strange. - Hum... maybe I should turn off my camera... - Don't move ! - You're...- SH ! She whispered sensualy and in a sexy way. The red hair with blue eyes girl kisses Monty. This time, it was longer and sexier than all the other kiss she did. The phone ringing.

A sound poped behind the couch. A young laughing. - NIGEL ! Said his mom. - Hi mommy ! - What are you doing wake-up at this hour. You have school tomorrow. - Mom... its Saturday tomorrow. - Yeah but. Go sleep. - Daddy is right, you were pretty and you are still. - Don't try... - Please don't tell me that you filmed when you... you know... made me with him. - Nigel... when I made you hum... it took 10 years before having you. - 10 YEARS ! She nodded her head with tears in the eyes. - Wh...wh...what a second. If Saturday is tomorrow... we are Friday ? - Yeah but I don't have school. - Oh yeah... - Mommy... are you okay ? He said. - Y...Y...Yes I am ! Go sleep. It's five O' clock. - You ? - I'm an adult ! - Ok... The young boy of 10 years old said before walking on direction of his room. She pressed play to continues.

The first time (Lemon soon)

- Monty ? Why you wanna film this ? - YOU wanna film this. - No I ain't... Ok I do... - It's your idea ! -So hum... how do we do this ? She said in the actual Nigel's room but it wasn't the same in that moment. The room was sweetly decorated. Orange and red bed, dark colors for the wall (still in red), a big window behind the bed and few decoration there and here. - I don't know... maybe if... hum... - Maybe if we lay down and relax its help. - Yeah ! Good idea ! He said by laying down during she does the same. He removes slowly her white shirt. - What are you doing ? She whispered. - Sorry I hum... didn't knew that you... - Oh kk... hum... forgive this... I was just... in the moon. Continue... She said with a lower voice. Monty continues. He attacked her jeans. - I think it goes too fast... He said. - No isn't. - Yes is it ! - Monty... She said with a dry voice during he get up and starts to scream. - STOP THIS RIGHT NOW OKAY ! IT IS 4 WEEKS THAT YOU ACT LIKE THIS... I'M SICK OF THIS OKAY SO YOU BETTER STOP ! YOU'RE JUST A... A ... BRAT ! YEAH YOU HEARD ME ! SO YOU BETTER STOP THIS OR I'LL... ! Angie starts to cry. - You'll what ? She said with a teary voice. - Sweety... ? - I'm sorry... - Angie I... didn't want to... hello ? - Hey... - Stop this okay... stop crying. She tried to stop but it was too hard. - Look at me ! He said with an autoritairy voice and she obey. He came closer and kisses her. He sitted next to her and helt her in a hug. She kissed him on the fronthead. - I think I should go... - Stay please... I need you. - Really ? - Yeah ! I... I... I... love you. They saw both eyes sparkling. She starts removing his shirt with fear and sickness. - Can I ? She said. - Yes... you can. She smiled and continues with his pants. He did the same but for her. They lay down again. Finally, a word was placed in this dilemas. - I need to say something... They said at the same time. - You first ! They again said at the same time. - You go. He said. - Ok... I... never did it before... - Me neither... and don't worry, I will not hurt you. I'll try... (After this is the lemon).

She paused the video (after the lemon part). After this wierd thing, she saw her man behind her. - AH ! Oh... you scared me ! - Sorry. It's 7 O' clock AM... you come sleep ? - Hum... ok. The woman turns off the VCR and get up. - Good movie ? He asked beeing sure of the answer. - The best... - I knew it... He said by picking her hand and bring her to their room letting Nigel horrified by the last part of the movie. Angelina and Monty maked love after and Nigel called his best friend, Hoagie, to tell him this. The story explain that even if you film something, you can always see it again and again. Love was made this was... like a memories movie.

THE END

This story was ended at: 22:54 2012-04-25

Note: Lemon soon ! I know I written many note but its for helping you to understand the story. I was inspired by the fact that last week I saw myself when I was four and I had a Cleferd (Not sure how to write) house. Plus, I'm frenchso It was so cute seeing me and asked my parents '' What was this ?''. If you leave 5 comments, I'll starts the lemon this week. Thanks and good day/night !

-Gabby -

Operation H.E.A.R.T

Hallutination for Each of Angelina's sence Rough only for Truth

Created by Gagajolie123 (Deviantart)  
Five-Princess (Fanfiction)

A/N: In V.i.d.e.o. , it's 5 and not 10 years it took and This is the lemon part. There is a part that didn't been filmed so I wrote it! Thanks! I know I didn't write his full name correcly! NO ONES PERFECT!  
-

''Angie? Are you okay ?'' Asked Monty. It was 5 years before Nigel was born. ''Yes...'' She said sad. ''Angelina! Tell me.'' Said the man. ''Monty... do you wanna have kids one day?'' She asked to her boyfriend. ''Hum... right now? I just wake-uped and I... just took my shower.'' He said. ''I mean like, in one or two years?'' ''One or two years? It is way to long. I promis you that in few month, you will be pregnant!'' He said. ''Thanks but it's just that... I got a confession to you. I cannot make babies. I... I... have cancer. '' She said by crying. ''YOU HAVE A CANCER! Gosh... hum... Hey, wait a second. You can still make babies.'' '' No... I'm gonna die ... let's be realistic, the second you will see another girl, you will go with her and leave me there with-'' She said before her boyfriend cut : ''I'LL NEVER DO THIS ANGIE!'' He screams.

Angelina was looking to some picures on her diary. ''Hey, I like this one!'' Said Monty behind her pointing a picure of him and her in the Kids Next Door. She looks at him and kiss him softly on his lips. He next sat at the left and watch photos with her. ''Monty... I told you, I cannot have kids. Stop this would you.'' She explain. ''I do nothing sweetheart!'' He whispered putting his hand on her torso. ''Hey... Before saying you cannot make babies..., you should maybe... try?'' Said Monty. She smiled and hugs him really hard. ''Mongonery Uno, that's the best thing you said to me ever!'' She said. ''So... hum... damn it... SO! When we try?'' He asked really shy because he know that when Angie act like he did he hates. ''Maybe we can pick a date tomorrow to let you the time to prepare yourself 'cause I know that you sressing again out.'' Said Angie with a wink and her hand close to his manhood. ''Okay...''

After the huge class day, they met each other at Monty's house. '' Angie... I love you.'' ''I do too Monty... I'll always do... you're suppost to know this.'' ''I know... You're so...'' ''Sh...'' She whispered and putted her finger on his lips to make him silence. They both felt strange. ''Hum... maybe I should turn off my camera...'' ''Don't move !'' ''You're...'' ''SH !'' She whispered sensualy and in a sexy way. The red hair with blue eyes girl kisses Monty. This time, it was longer and sexier than all the other kiss she did. The phone ringing. Later, after the cellphone of Angelina rings, she picks her school book and search for the sex part to see something. During this time, Monty called James, the father of numbuh 362 today. ''Dude, I don't know what to do. Help me!'' Whispered Monty for making sure his love don't heard. ''Hey, relaaaax! Just bring her in your bedroom and don't go too fast. Just slide you hand on her leg slowly like she did in class and she will jumps on you!'' Said the blond man.

''So hum... how do we do this ?'' She said in the actual Nigel's room. ''I don't know... maybe if... hum...Maybe if we lay down and relax its help.'' ''Yeah ! Good idea'' He said by laying down during she does the same. He removes slowly her white shirt. ''What are you doing ?'' She whispered. ''Sorry I hum... didn't knew that you...'' ''Oh kk... hum... forgive this... I was just... in the moon. Continue...'' She said with a lower voice. Monty continues. He attacked her jeans. ''I think it goes too fast...'' He said. ''No isn't.'' ''Yes is it!'' ''Monty...'' She said with a dry voice during he get up and starts to scream. ''STOP THIS RIGHT NOW OKAY ! IT IS 4 WEEKS THAT YOU ACT LIKE THIS... I'M SICK OF THIS OKAY SO YOU BETTER STOP ! YOU'RE JUST A... A ... BRAT ! YEAH YOU HEARD ME ! SO YOU BETTER STOP THIS OR I'LL... !'' Angie starts to cry. ''You'll what ?'' She said with a teary voice. ''Sweety... ?'' '' I'm sorry...'' ''- Angie I... didn't want to... Stop this okay... stop crying.'' She tried to stop but it was too hard. ''Look at me !'' He said with an autoritairy voice and she obey. He came closer and kisses her. He sitted next to her and helt her in a hug. She kissed him on the fronthead. ''I think I should go...'' ''Stay please... I need you.'' ''Really ?'' ''Yeah ! I... I... I... love you.'' They saw both eyes sparkling. She starts removing his shirt with fear and sickness. ''Can I ?'' She said. ''Yes... you can.'' She smiled and continues with his pants. They lay down again. Finally, a word was placed in this dilemma. ''I need to say something...'' They said at the same time. ''You first!'' They again said at the same time. ''You go.'' He said. ''Ok... I... never did it before...'' ''Me neither... and don't worry, I will not hurt you. I'll try...'' Said Monty really shy. He slowly slid his hand on her leg. Both hearts were pumping at 100 KM hour. The girl fully removed her jeans and pitch them on the dirty floor. She wasn't completly naked but for the man, it was enough for sweating out. ''It's gettin hot in here!'' He said. '' I love that.'' She said evily. He rudely starting bitten her soft neck. Next, he let his hands going down her back to remove her bra. Her screams were harder and harder. Finally, he reaches her private part and removed the tissue that hidded it. ''Monty... can I ask you something before we starts?'' Asked with a dead voice. ''Yes... what is it?'' The british asked. ''Why do you always yell at me when I do to you advance for making out?'' ''Because... I... Damn it! I just... I love that feeling that you do to me. I'm just scare if someone come and see us like this.'' He said. ''Come here you idiot! I'll show you who's gonna come first.'' Said Angie still again crying.

The boy came a little closer and again kiss her. Her deep blue eyes crashed into his brown ones. ''So... do I put a hum...'' He said before she cut him: '' A condom?''  
''Yes...'' ''You said you want a baby. Why do we will put one then?'' ''Yeah, you're right... like always.'' She came closer to his ear and she whispers : ''You know what, I think you should french me right now!'' She said and he obey. She enroles her two legs on his waist. Monty saw a little blush on her sweet girl face. After, she picks the blanket and put it on the top of her head. He remove it. ''Stop this. You're pretty without this. '' He said holding her face. He picks his manhood and said to his love: ''Are you ready?'' She nods and he goes. ''Oh... Monty. It hurt.'' She painly said. He now remember what he promis to her in the past. ''I'll promis that the first guy who hurt you will die automaticly in your face and I'll kill him...'' He reminds. ''I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I swear!'' He spoke. They continued their mouvements. He was on the top of her and her under him. She starts humping at the moment he entered. ''Ah... Damn it Monty go less fast.'' Said the young red-hair girl. He didn't did what she want. ''Monty... please. STOP! Argh!'' She screams hard. Then, a huge hot breath came into her makin' her changing mind about the speed Monty's goes. He still didn't did what she wanted. ''Are you okay?'' He asked knew about his action. ''Go deeper please!'' She said out loud with some scream in the background. Hours passed and passed. He went deeper, faster and stronger with her. They finally stop after 3 hours. Hands in hands and heads on shoulders, they felt asleep.

Time still passed and the couple tried and tried but without success. They wanted so bad having a baby. They even had time to graduate and both having a job but still no success. ''In two months?'' Asked Monty to the doctor. ''We are really sorry, she only have two months to live. But if someone gives her a new heart, we can maybe cancel this cancer.'' Explain the doctor with full sadness. ''What's her blood code.'' Asked Monty. '' 2 Positif. It's a rare one.'' Answered the doctor. ''I have the same code. Doctor, I'll give mine. I'll do everything to save her!'' He said. ''Monty no... You don't need to do this!'' Said the cancered girl. ''Mister Uno, this is a extremely dangerous chirurgical thing. You can die doing this. We still didn't find a heart for her. We will not find one for you!'' Explain the experimental man. ''Doc., I said it and I repeat it, I'll do everything for her. Even giving my life.'' He said holding Angelina's hand. ''Well, okay mister Uno. We'll do this next week.'' said the doctor before he quits the room. ''Why did you did this Monty!'' Said Angie crying all the water of her body. ''I love you.'' He whispers again and again during she was repeating her question. ''You know that you'll die! You'll never come back!'' She screams. ''Hush... it's okay. I'm there... for now.''

One day before the operation, Monty brings his girlfriend at a restaurent to celebrate their 5th birthday. After eating, Monty was looking really stressed. ''What's wrong sweety?'' Said Angie. ''It's about tomorrow.'' He said. ''OH Sorry. I didn't want to... you know... it's my fault!'' ''No isn't! Lisent squirt, I know it's not the good moment nor the right place but... you've been there all my life. I love you. If there was a contest to know who love you more, I'll win it! So hum... Angelina... Would you marry me?'' He said making Angelina cry again. ''Oh Monty. How could you!'' Everyone in the restaurent look at them cutely. ''So... would you?'' ''YES!'' She screams during he was putting the ring on her finger. The next 24 hours were terrible. They both went to a urgence room. Angie was scare. Monty did even more. He don't care about what will happen't to him, he cares way more for his love who is sleeping on the left of him. He helt her hand. ''Don't worry honey, we will make it! I promis.'' He whispered before closing his eyes for a long moment. When Angelina wakes-up, she saw Monty a half dead holding her right hand. Her eyes closed again. She was sure never see him again alive after her eyes finally open again, she was in a normal hospital room. All her KND crew was there.''We are happy to see you sister!''Said Mika. ''Mika, where is Monty?'' Asked Angie. They all looked to eachother and Lee said: '' He is dead Angie.'' ''No! You liar stop. He isn't dead!'' The crew get out of the room. She looked on her bed and starts to cry, screaming and hitting herself. A strange man entered in the room and came closer to Angelina. ''It's okay Angie. I'm there.'' Said the stranger. She looks at him and... she could belive. ''MONTY!'' She screams. ''Yes?'' He said. ''How did you... OMG!'' ''The doctors finds a heart for me...'' ''Monty... I don't want to stress you but... I feel something moving in my stomach.'' Said Angie happy. ''REALLY? Angie! We did it baby!'' He said repeating the last sentence a hundred time.

10 years later, they had a cute little british leader called Nigel. He is courageous, kind, generous and no hair. He is exacly like his father. Angelina was sleeping on the couch during Nigel was playing outside. ''Catch this Hoagie!'' He said during his gorgeous mom was sleeping. ''Hey Hoagie! Pass it to my dad!'' Said Nigel. ''Sorry guys, I need to go inside to help your mom with the supper.'' ''Bye!'' Said Nigel. When Monty saw her, he picks her full body and bring it into his bedroom. He let her body there with the blanket on her body. He left a kiss on her cheek and he whispers: ''Goodnight... Miss Uno...'' He get out the room and went preparing the supper.

The next day, the couple was talking at the table about something. Suddely, Nigel entered. ''Do we tell him?'' The girl whispers. ''I think it's time!'' Said Monty. ''Hum... Nigel? We got something important to tell you!'' Said Nigel's mother. ''Yes Mom?'' ''Sweety, soon, there will be many changes in this family... you will have a new baby sister coming!'' Nigel been really chocked but in the good side. ''WHAT? Really? How cool!'' The couple looked at eachother and let a smile out. Maybe that girl will have the same adventure than them!

The end! 


End file.
